


Fire Emblem: Four Houses

by AidanTheCrab



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Custom tagging is the bane of my existence, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Izuku is a Lord, Light Angst, M/M, My Unit | Byleth Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanTheCrab/pseuds/AidanTheCrab
Summary: Byleth and her twin brother Bereto are offered to teach at Garreg Mach Monastery, and have to choose between one of the four houses. The Blue Lions and their lord Dimitri. The Black Eagles and their lord, Edelgard. The Golden Deer and their lord, Claude. Or the Verdant Rabbits and their lord, Izuku.
Relationships: Byleth/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Fire Emblem: Four Houses

A pair of twins stood in a large black room, a purple hue surrounding the two being the only illumination. The twins were a boy and a girl, their hair was a dark blue color and their eyes were an only slightly paler blue. 

They both wore a big black overcoat that allowed their arms to stick out halfway down the sleeves, the girl had a knife hilted in a simple blue sheath on her right hip, while her brother had a short sword on his left, their outfits also differentiated by the girl wearing a pair of fishnet leggings, and the boy wore a simple pair of black pants.

The only actual object in the room was a large stone throne, perched upon it was a small girl, almost half the size of the throne. She stared at the twins with curious green eyes, ones that matched her flowing green hair, she wore a strange dress, almost like one a dancer in a festival would wear, and her long pointed ears would twitch on occasion.

"Curious, to my knowledge this is our first time meeting while you were conscious," the girl said, still studying the two.

"We can say the same," the male twin told her.

"Well you must have names. I ask that you tell me."

"My name is Byleth," the female twin answered.

"And I am called Bereto," the male twin replied.

The girl nodded, "Hmm, now tell me, what moon were you born under?"

"On the twentieth day of the Horsebow Moon," Byleth quickly answered.

"Strange, we seem to share the same birthday." The girl suddenly yawned, "I become sleepy once more, but rest assured, I don't think this...will not be the last time we see each other."

The purple light faded as the girl fell asleep.

\--

"Ah, nice of you two to finally wake up," a gruff voice joked.

The voice belonged to a man by the name of Jeralt, their father and mentor, he had short blond hair that was shaved down on the side and braided in the back, he wore an orange mercenary outfit with black armour covering his arms, he also had a shield resting on his back.

"We were dreaming of a girl," Bereto said.

"You've told me about her. I still find it strange that you two can share dreams," Jeralt sighed, "But it's best to ignore that now, the battlefield is no place for idle thoughts."

"Captain Jeralt, It's urgent!" A mercenary yelled as he burst into the room.

"Speak then."

"Bandits have breached the perimeter, they're practically at our doorstep!"

Jeralts eyes took on a slightly surprised look, "Bandits? Here?"

The four walked outside and we're greeted by a trio of young adults wearing black noble outfits and capes.

The first was a boy with caramel colored skin and fluffy black hair that was braided on the right side of his face, a silver earring on his left ear, and shimmering green eyes, his cape was yellow.

The second was another boy, this one with short greasy blond hair, hazel eyes, and slightly tanned skin, his cape was blue

The final was a girl, pale skin that matched her long white hair, and her eyes were a mesmerizing shade of purple, her cape was red.

"Greetings, I am Dimitri. I ask that you help us with a problem we have, Captain Jeralt. To my left is Edelgard, to my right is Claude, and behind us is— Wait a moment, where is he?"

Claude and Edelgard turned around with equally confused looks on their face.

"Now where could he have run off to?" Claude asked.

"You know how he gets when there's a fight," Edelgard sighed.

A bandit let out a war cry from behind them, charging with an iron sword, "For Kostas!"

He was slammed to the ground unceremoniously by another boy in a black noble outfit, one with a green sash around his shoulders. His hair was fluffy and dark green, his eyes were only a bit lighter, and he had four freckles dotting each of his cheeks. In his hands he gripped a pair of iron gauntlets, the claw-like blades stained with blood.

"Good morning," the man smiled.

"And this is Izuku." Dimitri finished.

"Yeah, I guess you can tell what our problem is now," Claude shrugged, "They're after our gold, not to mention our lives."

"We were headed to Garreg Mach Monastery when we were attacked," Edelgard continued.

"When some mercenaries told us that the famed Captain Jeralt was stationed nearby, we figured it was best to retreat and ask for assistance," Izuku said.

"Another day another fight, and before I've even really woken up. Alright you lot. Let's push these bandits back!" Jeralt ordered.

Dimitri, Edelgard, and Claude pulled their weapons, a lance, axe, and bow respectively, while Byleth and Bereto unsheathed their swords.

Two swordsmen charged across the bridge but were quickly killed by the twins. Claude let an arrow fly immediately after and killed a third who was attempting to cross the bridge.

Izuku, Edelgard, and Dimitri were then able to cross the bridge, where two archers and a man with an axe waited to attack.

Izuku attempted to attack the man with an axe but was stopped when an arrow almost caught him in the shoulder. Nodding to each other, the other two nobles threw their weapons at the archers, killing them and allowing Izuku to attack. 

He threw a right hook with such force that it spun the bandit around, allowing Izuku to wrap his arms around his stomach and suplex him to the ground. Edelgard then finished him off with her axe, having retrieved it from the archer's body.

"Is that all there is?" Claude asked in a brash tone.

An arrow was suddenly shot from the woods, aiming for Claude's temple. Thankfully blocked in time by Izuku. Claude then returned fire and an archer's body flopped down from the cover of the dense forest.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"You owe me more than just one," Izuku joked.

"Damn brats!" A gruff voice yelled from the forest.

A broad shouldered man stepped out from the trees, brandishing a larger than average axe. His ratty hair was a silver color that connected his sideburns to his beard, his eyes were the same color as his hair and they starred at the group with a beady anger, and his teeth were yellow and crooked. He wore a tan fur vest, a pair of dark brown pants, and heavy brown boots.

"I'd recommend you surrender now. Before this gets ugly!" Jeralt yelled to the man who seemed to lead the bandits.

"Piss off!" The bandit leader screamed as he charged with his axe, headed for Izuku.

To his right, a swordsman began to charge, and Izuku's attention went to him. He was pushed out of the way of the axe swung down on him by Byleth.

\--

"What do you think you are doing!" The girl on the throne said in anger.

Byleth and Bereto blinked in surprise as they realized they were back in the black void.

"Though I suppose if you don't know the value of your own life. You aren't liable to protect yourself," she sighed.

"What's happening?" Bereto asked.

"I've managed to stop the hands of time, if only for a moment," she answered.

"Who are you?" The other twin asked.

"That is a good question. I believe I am called Sothis. But I am also called 'the beginning'," Sothis explained.

"And what happens when time resumes?"

"The axe will rip into your flesh, and you will surely die."

The twins eyes widened in horror.

"But that's unacceptable. I must find a way to save you," Sothis contemplated.

"The hands of time," Byleth said.

"Turn them back," Bereto finished.

Sothis seemed lost in thought for a few seconds, before smiling and conjuring a large yellow sigil, "Yes, I do believe that will work. Although I can only rewind it a few seconds, I trust that will be enough for you." Sothis smiled as time resumed.

\--

Byleth pushed Izuku slightly and readied her sword, knocking away the bandit leader's axe as Izuku clotheslined the swordsman and finished him off with a stab through the eyes.

"Retreat!" the leader yelled to his few remaining cronies.

Izuku looked as if he was about to give chase, but Jeralts spear blocked his way.

"Leave him," the captain said simply, "While I don't think this is the last we've seen of him, following won't lead to anything good."

"Yes sir." Putting away his weapons, Izuku then turned his attention to Byleth, grasping her right hand and putting his left on her shoulder, "I would've been dead in the water without you. You have my thanks."

Suddenly, a small group of men came charging from out of the woods, brandishing weapons and clad in a white armour.

"Halt! By the order of the Knight of...Serois," their leader, a man with slicked back brown hair and a thin box like moustache, slowly trailed off as he saw the dead bodies littering the field.

"Oh no," Jeralt muttered.

"Captain Jeralt!" The man excitedly greeted.

"Hello Alois," the rugged man greeted back.

"Alois?" Izuku said in surprise.

"Izuku!" Alois wrapped his arms around the green haired boy and lifted him up in a hug, "Lovely to see you again. Especially considering the... circumstances of our last meeting."

Alois put Izuku down, who rolled his eyes in amusement as he was lightly jabbed in the side by Claude's elbow, he then returned fire with a light smack to the back of the head.

"These must be your children, am I correct?" Alois asked Byleth and Bereto.

"I'm a bandit/That is correct," the two responded, respectively.

Jeralt pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Captain, I must insist that you return to the Monastery with me. I shall not take no for an answer!" The Knight half-heartedly ordered.

"Even I know better than to run from the church."

"The church?" Bereto whispered to his father.

"I'll explain to you later, for now I have an old friend to catch up with," Jeralt said before walking over to Alois.

Byleth and Bereto walked over to the four they had fought with, Dimitri immediately bowed to the two, "That was some fighting on your part. I know this is sudden, but the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus has been looking for strong warriors like yourselves for quite some time now, and I would like you to pledge your allegiance to the Kingdom."

"I was going to ask the same of you. The Adrestian Empire would be very pleased if you joined us," Edelgard said.

"You two are pretty crass for a couple of rich kids. I was personally gonna develop a long lasting friendship before I went asking for favors on the behalf of the Leicester Alliance," Claude taunted.

"I wasn't really even planning on asking. But the same can be said for the Akatani Shogunate," Izuku added as he scratched the back of his head. 

The two looked to each other, seemingly communicating to each other silently. Byleth walked over to Izuku and stood next to him, while Bereto did the same for Claude.

"Well, that's a win for the Alliance, so I suppose I'm obligated to be happy," the green-eyed archer shrugged.

"Alright you two, go grab your things," Jeralt ordered his children, "We leave for Garreg Mach immediately."

\--

As the small party walked through the forest, Jeralt chatted with the Knights while his children staggered behind a little bit with the four noble children.

The Eisner twins stared up at the large town of Garreg Mach, extremely impressed by the Monastery itself. 

"First time seeing it?" Izuku asked Byleth in amusement.

Byleth simply nodded.

"It's impressive, so impressive that I'm surprised you managed to dodge their gaze for so long," Izuku said with a friendly smile, one that inexplicably got a small blush from her, an emotion she had yet to experience.

The group arrived through the gates of the Monastery and the four nobles said their farewells, saying simply that they had to get back to their houses. Whatever that meant.

Before he left though, Izuku pulled Byleth in close and whispered, "Always keep your eyes on her, no matter what."

Izuku then left her with that cryptic clue, and she heard Jeralt sigh as he motioned them to follow him.

"To be forced to see her again after all this time."

"Forced to see who?" Bereto asked.

"The Archbishop. Lady Rhea," Jeralt explained.

"Archbishop?"

"Lady Rhea?"

"As you know, pretty much everybody in Fódlan worship Seiros. Rhea is basically the head of this mega religion," Jeralt said.

"I think mega religion is a harsh way of saying it," a new voice chimed in.

The voice belonged to an elegant looking woman, with pale green hair and eyes. She wore a pink dress underneath a dark blue cape with gold accents and a frilled collar. She also wore a large multicolored headdress and a small golden crown.

Beside her was a refined looking man, with short dark green hair and eyes, a small patch of facial hair testing on his chin. He had a small golden band around his head, and he was wearing a dark blue button up shirt over what seemed to be a simple long-sleeved white shirt.

"It is so lovely to see you again Jeralt," Rhea greeted.

"Uh, yeah, you too." Jeralt seemed just a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, and I don't believe you have met Seteth."

"Greetings," Seteth bowed.

Even with his polite manner, Seteth seemed to be weary of the three.

"Now, as for the reason I had Alois bring you here—"

"You what?"

"I have to ask that you rejoin the knights of Seiros," Rhea continued.

Jeralt stared at her uneasily, "I left for a reason."

"But I imagined you would want to stay and watch over your children as they teach here," Rhea said.

"Wait, who would've recommended them?" Jeralt paused and groaned, "Alois!"

"Teaching?" Bereto asked.

"The Monastery does not only serve as a place of worship, but also an officers academy. One that trains young people in the ways of a knight. Two of our previous professors just retired, so we require two more in their place," Seteth answered.

"We are the other two professors," a female voice said to the left of them.

Two people stood to the left of Seteth, the first was a woman with short light brown hair, she wore orange eyeliner and lipstick. Her outfit consisted of a dark blue dress held up by two thick strings attached two a golden band around her neck, resting on her shoulders was a thick white coat.

The second was an older gentleman, short dark grey hair that matched his small moustache and beard, a monocle rested in his right eye. He wore a big grey overcoat that went down to his feet, and marched his completely grey suit, the only thing standing out being a bright green tie.

"Greetings, I am Professor Hanneman, crest scholar," the man gave a bow and adjusted his monical.

"And I am Manuela, songstress, physician, and—" Manuela stopped when Hanneman put his hand on her shoulder.

"Please Manuela, I doubt they want to hear your resume," he chuckled.

"Songstress?" Byleth asked.

"Yes, I used to work for a famous Opera company back before I decided that teaching was my true calling," she told the two.

"Crest scholar?" Bereto questioned.

Hanneman's face lit up, "Yes, I would love to explain it all to you now but it would seem Lady Rhea would like to speak now. Come talk to me the day after tomorrow, and you shall see what I'm talking about!"

"Thank you Hanneman. Now, what is your answer children?" Rhea asked softly.

The Eisner twins looked at each other for a moment, and Jeralt swore that they were communicating telepathically when they did it, but after a few seconds they nodded to each other.

"We accept your offer," Bereto informed her.

Jeralt sighed, "I guess that means I have no choice but to agree as well."

"Wonderful. I'd like for you to meet me back here tomorrow, I'll have something I need doing, but for now go get some rest, I'm sure you've had a long day."

\--

Byleth and Bereto stood before Lady Rhea, trying to avoid Seteth's untrusting gaze and waiting for her to finish her talk with another young boy.

"Thank you, Cyril. That will be all." 

The boy bowed and took off, jogging out of the room and allowing Rhea to turn her attention to the twins.

"Lovely to see you here. I would like you to go and speak with the Lords of each of the houses before you make your decision on which you would like to be the head of," Rhea told them.

"Lords?" Bereto questioned.

"The four you fought with in Remire village just yesterday. Izuku, Claude, Dimitri, and Edelgard," Rhea explained further.

"We'll have it done." Byleth bowed to the Archbishop and motioned for her brother to follow.

Once they were in the reception hall, Byleth held her hand out and stopped her brother, "We should do this separately, we can make our decision faster that way."

Bereto gave her a strange look, knowing that she had ulterior motives, but he shrugged it off, "Alright, we'll do it separately then."

The two twins split up, Bereto staying behind to speak with Edelgard, while Byleth left and took a turn to the right, finding Izuku leaning against a wall and looking to the sky.

When he noticed her, his face donned a smile and he approached her, "Hey, good to see you again."

Byleth noticed that he was a lot quieter than when he was in battle.

"I heard that you got a teaching gig. Anybody in the Verdant Rabbits caught your attention?" Izuku asked.

She could see a couple of people in the courtyard, Dimitri and Claude among them, but she couldn't really tell who was in his house.

"Could you just walk me through the list?"

Izuku guided her eyes to a very tall boy, with short blue hair and rectangular glasses, who wore the usual student attire but unlike all the others he had a blue tie on.

"That's Tenya Iida. He's a smart dude, very studious, unfortunately that has the byproduct of making him look like a wet blanket all the time. But give him a chance, he's not a bad guy by any means."

Tenya seemed to be scolding someone, a girl with darker skin and fluffy pink hair. Her collar was popped and she was missing the standard uniform jacket.

"The girl he's attempting to karate chop is Mina Ashido. She can be a bit of an airhead at times which can get annoying, I know, but try not to get angry with her, that only fuels her drive for rebellion."

The sound of a rock smashing to pieces caught their attention, and Byleth's eyes zeroed in on a boy wearing iron gauntlets. His hair was large, spikey, and red, he was a fairly muscular boy and along with not wearing his uniform jacket, the majority of his shirt was unbuttoned, showing off the pale red shirt underneath.

"That's Eijirou Kirishima. He's a bit loud and obsessed with manliness, he's always trying to one-up himself with training. But he also pushes others to do their best, just when you think you're at your limit, he convinces you to run another mile."

Another rock flew into the air and Eijirou crushed it, prompting Byleth to look at who was pelting the boy. It was a fairly short girl, with a round face and short brown hair, her face held a cheerful smile, and tied around her left arm was a weathered pink and white scarf.

"That girl right there is Ochako Uraraka. She's probably the most approachable one here, besides me of course. She's willing to be friends with anyone and everyone, and she'll make a damn good one too. Ochako's also my retainer, so if something were to happen to me, she'd be the next lord."

That thought sparked an inkling of anger in Byleth.

A few feet away from the two, a girl was sitting by herself and scribbling into a notebook, she had short purple hair and a bored look on her face, around her neck she wore a black choker with a white pendant that had a purple music note painted on it.

"The girl sitting alone is Kyouka Jirou. Don't let her cruel demeanor fool you, she's a sweetheart, and I'm pretty confident that she knows how to use every type of musical instrument that's been invented."

Fairly close to them, a large muscular boy with white hair was doing push-ups in the grass. His uniform was without the sleeves, but not like they were ripped off, more like they hadn't been there in the first place.

"The guy doing push-ups is Mezou Shoji. I don't know much about him but he seems like an alright guy, albeit a little bit quiet."

Sitting in front of him, seemingly counting for Mezou. She had long flowing dark green hair, and given her proximity, Byleth was able to notice her sharp teeth. On her jacket, she wore thin dark green shoulder pads, which seemed to be made of Wyvern scales.

"And finally, we have Setsuna Tokage. She can be a bit flirty at times but don't mistake that for her not caring. She's extremely driven and dedicated to being a knight."

"And what about you?" Byleth asked.

"Me?"

She nodded.

"Well, my full name is Izuku Midoriya. I'm in line to become the next Shogun after my mother, Inko, decides to resign. But that's enough about me, you should probably go and meet with the other house leaders" Izuku said.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I probably should," Byleth realized.

"By the way, thanks again for not letting me get cleaved yesterday," Izuku chuckled.

Byleth nodded and went over to speak with Dimitri.

\--

"I trust you have all made your decisions?" Rhea asked the four professors.

"I believe we have," Manuela answered.

"We have decided to let you two pick your house first, given that you are the newest teachers," Hanneman explained.

Bereto then took a step back, indicating that he wanted Byleth to pick first.

"Have you made your decision?"

"Yes, I will teach the Verdant Rabbits house," it sounded like she had made up her mind a while ago.

In the end, Hanneman decided to teach the Black Eagles, Manuela the Blue Lions, and Bereto the Golden Deer. The four were about to leave when Seteth stopped them.

"It is crucial for you to know that at the end of the month there will be a mock battle between two of the houses. This will not only serve to test your student's skill, but yours as well. How fortunate for you that this year it will be the Rabbits and the Deer against the Eagles and the Lions," Seteth explained.

"Brother, do you have a moment?" A small voice asked.

A young girl joined them, her pale green hair flowing over her shoulder, even in braids. She was wearing an academy uniform but Byleth hadn't heard of her when she went through introductions.

"What is it Flayn? Is it an emergency?"

"Oh, no brother, I didn't realize you had company," Flayn's tone was apologetic.

"These are our newest professors, Byleth and Bereto," Rhea explained.

"I see, well it was lovely meeting the both of you," Flayn giggled and walked away.

Out of the corner of Byleth's eye, she watched a glimpse of white hair hide itself behind a pillar. For a brief moment she thought about investigating it, but opted instead to go and talk with the members of her house, like Rhea had suggested she do.

\--

"So, you chose the Verdant Rabbits house," Izuku smiled at Byleth, "Good choice."

"I don't exactly know how comfortable I feel having a teacher the same age as me," Kyouka muttered.

"Kyouka! The professor is right there!" Tenya scolded.

"I heard you knocked an axe out of some dude's hands with one swing. That's pretty manly!" Eijirou praised.

"It's nice to meet you," Mezou said simply.

"I really hope you're not too harsh as a teacher," Mina said to herself.

"Don't worry Mina, even if she is, I'll help you out in your studies," Ochako reassured.

"Ooh, study group? Do you mind if I join in?" Setsuna asked.

"We're a rowdy bunch that's for sure. I trust that you'll be able to lead us into battle well at the end of the month, Professor," Izuku chuckled.

Byleth smiled and nodded, "I will."

\--

Byleth and Bereto hesitantly knocked on Hanneman's door, and a second later it was flung open and they were pulled inside by the enthusiastic professor.

"As you recall, a few days ago I asked if you knew anything about crests." Hanneman rushed around the room, grabbing several contraptions as he did, "A crest is basically like a birthmark, although very few people are born with them. They can do many different things, make attacks more powerful, make you faster and harder to hit, or even heal you upon an attack," Hanneman explained.

"So you want to see if we have one?" Bereto asked.

"Precisely, now, place your hands beneath this scanner," Hanneman ordered.

They did as they were told and a light projected through their arms, showing off a strange pattern of intersecting lines.

"This is quite peculiar, I have never seen a crest like this!" Hanneman exclaimed.

"That's not a bad thing is it?" Byleth asked.

"Quite the opposite," Hanneman smiled, before lowering his voice, "To think after all my years, there would still be some crests that even I don't know of!"

"Are we needed for anything else?" 

"Hmm, oh, no I do not. Go and get some rest. You'll need it for the mock battle soon."

\--

Byleth stood out on the battlefield, surveying the landscape. A few patches of dense forest here and there but for the most part it was just grassland.

She and her brother were standing out on an open field close to the church, Claude, Izuku, and their respective houses stood behind them. About a mile away Hanneman, Manuela, Dimitri, and Edelgard stood, preparing for battle.

"So what's the strategy? Brute force our way through? Or maybe try an ambush?" Izuku asked.

"I say we split them up, together they might be too strong for us," Bereto suggested.

"Us Deer will take the Lions, while you Rabbits focus on the Eagles?" Claude said.

"The prey versus their predator? You sure that's a good idea?" Izuku chuckled.

"Ah quit whining, you can handle them!" Claude then turned around to face his house, "Ignatz, Lorenz, Hilda, you're with us, the rest of you sit this one out."

"Setsuna, Eijirou, Ochako, do you guys feel ready to fight?" Izuku asked.

Byleth leaned closer to Izuku, "Why don't we just take everyone?"

"We're not allowed to have a full on house battle until the real deal. For now we're only allowed to have half a house," Izuku explained.

As everybody got ready for the fight, Rhea watched from afar, and from a safe area she shouted across the field, "BEGIN THE MOCK BATTLE!"

The four houses let out battle cries as they drew their weapons and charged at each other, Bereto and the Deer clashing with Manuela and the Lions as the Rabbits lead the Eagles away.

Dorothea, a girl with long flowing brown hair, snapped her fingers once and a bolt of lightning came down on Setsuna, but she was able to avoid the attack just in time and continued to charge the girl.

A few feet away, Eijirou swung his axe down upon Ferdinand, an orange haired boy who wielded a lance. Ferdinand almost got out of the way in time but the axe nicked him in the side of the leg, causing a hiss of pain to escape his lips.

Hubert, a creepy looking man with messy black hair, launched Miasma after Miasma at Ochako, zero of which actually hit her. Ochako grunted as she hit Hubert with a Nosferatu, celebrating as he kneeled over, but it was all a ploy as Hubert swiftly got up and hit her with a Mire.

Edelgard swung her axe into Izuku's side, hitting him hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to get the axe in deep. Izuku fell to the ground and was at her mercy, she swung the axe downwards to get the 'killing blow', but Izuku caught the axe between the claws of his left gauntlet, using his right to sever the weapon in two.

"You're going to have to buy me a new one," Edelgard scowled as she jumped back.

"Yeah, yeah!" Izuku taunted as he got back up, ignoring the splitting pain in his side.

Hanneman launched a fireball at his fellow teacher, disorienting her for a brief second. He attempted to hit her again with a wind spell, but failed as she jumped over and landed in front of him, slicing at his chest and pointing her blade to his throat once he was on the ground.

"Well met friend. I surrender," Hanneman smiled.

Setsuna got closer and closer to Dorothea, dodging every thunderbolt and blade of wind thrown at her. Finally, she let out a roar and threw a ball of flames, but it wasn't enough. Setsuna's sword sliced through the flames and she was able to finish off Dorothea with a slice and then a kick, both aimed at her chest.

Eijirou screamed as Ferdinand sliced his back open with his lance, then stabbed through his leg and forced him to kneel. Ferdinand raised the lance and was about to bring it down, but failed to react in time to avoid Eijirou swinging his axe backwards and slamming it into his back. Ferdinand crashed to the ground and was quickly finished off when Eijirou punched him in the back of the head.

Ochako stared up in fear as Hubert towered over her, his hands giving off a menacing glow, but just as he was about to cast his spell, Ochako's fearful face turned into a smug one. Hubert felt his muscles begin to fatigue, he could see himself getting paler, which is an extremely hard thing to accomplish. 

"Damn you and your Nosferatu," Hubert muttered as he passed out.

Izuku quickly dodged two swings from Edelgard's knife, punching her in the gut once to throw her off balance. Edelgard swung again, this time landing a cut on his cheek, but Izuku just laughed at her.

"Take a look around."

It was only now that Eldegard noticed that not only her house and professor were knocked out, but all of Blue Lions was as well. as she was surrounded on all sides, she sighed and dropped the knife.

"The winner of this year's mock battle: is the team of the Golden Deer and Verdant Rabbits!" Rhea announced loudly.

\--

Byleth watched as her students feasted and celebrated their victory together, they currently had the dining hall all to themselves so they weren't too worried about their volume.

Izuku stood in front of his classmates, getting their attention quickly, "I just want to say once again how great you all did today. And to those who didn't get to join the day's festivities, don't worry, you'll get your chance at the battle of the Eagle and Lion."

Byleth placed her head in her hands and smiled, it was nice seeing everyone so ecstatic about their win.

"But for now," Izuku held his glass in the air, "To the Verdant Rabbits!"

"To the Verdant Rabbits!"

**Author's Note:**

> So I think all of you can tell why this chapter took so long lol. This is 5k words, one of, if not the longest chapter I've ever done, and we're only just getting started. Discord Links:
> 
> The Hoard: https://discord.gg/amznhWGXbm
> 
> LoM: https://discord.gg/wtUrpj2
> 
> That's it for now, Peace.


End file.
